1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a display control method, and a program, and in particular relates to a receiving apparatus, a display control method, and a program with which it is possible to shift seamlessly between a condition of displaying broadcast content, typified by a television program, and a condition of displaying network content acquired from a predetermined server via a communication network, typified by the internet.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a digital television receiver (hereafter abbreviated simply to “TV”) which can receive a terrestrial digital broadcast is becoming widespread. Also, a TV which can download and accumulate content (hereafter called “network content”), such as a movie, via the internet, and reproduce the accumulated network content at an optional timing, has appeared (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-109606).
In a terrestrial digital broadcast, a Broadband Satellite (BS) digital broadcast, or the like, a signal of a data broadcast (described using Broadcast Markup Language (BML) for providing a viewer with information relating to a television program, news, a weather forecast, traffic information, or the like, is broadcast multiplexed in a signal of a so-called television program configured of a so-called picture and sound.
The data broadcast in the TV is displayed in response to, for example, a user viewing a television program (hereafter also called broadcast content) operating a d (data-linked) button provided on a remote controller.
For example, in the event that the d button is operated when the condition of the TV screen is a broadcast content full screen display 10, as shown in FIG. 1A, a data broadcast browser which interprets BML for displaying a data broadcast screen is started up, and the condition of the screen changes to a data broadcast display 20, as shown in FIG. 1B.
A broadcast content display area 21, in which the program which was being viewed is displayed in a reduced size, and an information display area 22, in which information based on the data broadcast is displayed, are provided in the frame-displayed data broadcast display 20. Also, a network content button 23, which is operated when shifting to a network content portal screen display 30 (FIGS. 4A to 4C), is provided in the information display area 22 (details to be described hereafter).
In the event that the d button is operated again in the condition of the data broadcast display 20, the screen condition changes to the broadcast content full screen display 10. That is, an arrangement is such that every time the d button is operated, the screen condition is switched back and forth between the broadcast content full screen display 10 and the data broadcast display 20.
A description will be given, referring to the flowchart of FIG. 2, of an operation when switching between the broadcast content full screen display 10 and the data broadcast display 20 (hereafter called a “broadcast content process”) using the heretofore known TV. The broadcast content process is started when the power source of the TV is activated, or when the channel selection has been changed (when the channel has been switched).
In step S1, the TV confirms a channel selection by the user. In step S2, the TV acquires the frequency component corresponding to the user's channel selection from a broadcast signal input via an antenna or the like. In step S3, the TV starts a decoding of encoded data (for example, MPEG2TS) included in the acquired frequency component, and reproduces a sound and picture. In step S4, the TV, as well as outputting the reproduced sound from a speaker, displays the reproduced picture on a full screen on a display (the condition of FIG. 1A).
In step S5, the TV determines whether or not the d button of the remote controller has been operated by the user. If it is determined that the d button has not been operated, the TV advances the process to step S6, and determines whether or not the screen is in the condition of the data broadcast display 20. This determination is carried out based on a data broadcast display flag, to be described hereafter. If it is determined, in step S6, that the screen is not in the condition of the data broadcast display 20, the process returns to step S4, and the condition of the broadcast content full screen display 10 is continued.
If it is determined, in step S5, that the d button has been operated, the TV advances the process to step S7, and determines whether or not the screen is in the condition of the data broadcast display 20. This determination too is carried out based on the data broadcast display flag to be described hereafter. If it is determined, in step S7, that the screen is not in the condition of the data broadcast display 20, the process is advanced to step S8. In step S8, the TV sets the data broadcast display flag in such a way as to indicate that the screen is in the condition of the data broadcast display 20.
In step S9, the TV starts up the data broadcast browser. In step S10, the TV, based on a data broadcast signal separated from the frequency component acquired in step S2, puts the display screen into the condition of the data broadcast display 20 (the condition of FIG. 1B), using the data broadcast browser. Subsequently, the process is returned to step S5, and the process from there on is repeated.
That is, when the data broadcast display 20 is displayed on the screen, as long as the d button is not operated again, the process is advanced to step S6, it is determined that the screen is in the condition of the data broadcast display 20, the process is advanced to step S10, and the condition of the data broadcast display 20 is continued.
Conversely, when the d button is operated again when the data broadcast display 20 is displayed on the screen, the process is advanced to step S7, it is determined that the screen is in the condition of the data broadcast display 20, and the process is advanced to step S11. In step S11, the TV resets the data broadcast display flag in such a way as to indicate that the screen is not in the condition of the data broadcast display 20. In step S12, the TV finishes the data broadcast browser which has been started up. Subsequently, the process returns to step S4, and the process from there on is repeated. Consequently, the screen changes to the condition of the broadcast content full screen display 10 shown in FIG. 1A.
According to the heretofore described broadcast content process, it is possible to switch between the broadcast content full screen display 10 and the data broadcast display 20. However, as the data broadcast signal for displaying the data broadcast display 20 is broadcast multiplexed in encoded data of the broadcast content, as heretofore described, in the event that, in the condition of the data broadcast display 20 shown in FIG. 3A, it becomes difficult to receive the broadcast signal due to rain damage or the like, the data broadcast browser is compulsorily finished, and the whole of the display screen becomes blank (except for a warning display such as “Reception not possible”), as shown in FIG. 3B.
Next, a description will be given of a portal screen for inputting operations selecting network content to be downloaded, and instructing a reproduction thereof. The portal screen is displayed, for example, in response to a predetermined first button (for example, an acTVila (trademark) button) provided on the TV remote controller being operated by the user. Alternatively, the portal screen is displayed in response to the network content button 23 provided in the information display area 22 of the data broadcast display 20 being operated.
That is, when the predetermined first button of the remote controller, or the network content button 23 in the data broadcast display 20, is operated, a network browser, which interprets Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) for displaying the network content portal screen, is started up. Then, the kind of portal screen display 30 shown in FIG. 4A is displayed by the network browser. Also, when a network content reproduction instruction is input on the portal screen display 30, the screen condition changes to a network content full screen display 32, as shown in FIG. 4B. When a predetermined second button (hereafter called a “simulated data broadcast display button”) is operated in this condition, the screen condition changes, using the network browser, to a simulated data broadcast display 33, frame-displayed in the same way as the heretofore described data broadcast display 20, as shown in FIG. 4C.
A network content display area 34, in which the network content which was being displayed on the full screen is displayed reduced in size, and an information display area 35, in which information relating to the network content data being reproduced is displayed, are provided in the simulated data broadcast display 33.
In the event that the simulated data broadcast display button is operated again with the screen in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33, the screen changes to the condition of the network content full screen display 32. That is, every time the simulated data broadcast display button is operated, the screen condition is switched back and forth between the network content full screen display 32 and the simulated data broadcast display 33. Then, an arrangement is such that, in the event that the reproduction of the network content finishes in the condition of the network content full screen display 32, or of the simulated data broadcast display 33, the screen shifts to the condition of the portal screen display 30.
A description will be given, referring to the flowchart of FIG. 5, of an operation when switching between the network content full screen display 32 and the simulated data broadcast display 33 (hereafter called a “network content process”) using the heretofore known TV.
The network content process is started in response to the predetermined first button of the remote controller, or the network content button 23 in the data broadcast display 20, being operated by the user.
In step S31, the TV starts up a network browser which interprets HTML, and connects to a predetermined server on the internet using the started up network browser. In step S32, the network browser acquires HTML data, or the like, for displaying the portal screen from the connected server, and puts the screen into the condition of the portal screen display 30 (the condition of FIG. 4A).
In step S33, the network browser waits until an operation (a selection and reproduction operation) specifying network content to be reproduced is input by the user. Then, when a selection and reproduction operation is input, the network browser, in step S34, starts a decoding of the specified network content, and reproduces a sound and picture. It is acceptable that the network content decoded here is content of which a download is already complete, and it is also acceptable that it is content which is being downloaded (content of a so-called progressive download).
In step S35, the network browser, as well as outputting the reproduced sound from the speaker, displays the reproduced picture on a full screen on the display (the condition of FIG. 4B).
In step S36, the network browser determines whether or not the reproduction of the network content is finished. If the reproduction of the network content is not finished, the process is advanced to step S37.
In step S37, the network browser determines whether or not the simulated data broadcast display button has been operated by the user. If it is determined that the simulated data broadcast display button has not been operated, the process is advanced to step S38. In step S38, the network browser determines whether or not the screen is in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33. This determination is carried out based on a simulated data broadcast display flag, to be described hereafter. If it is determined, in step S38, that the screen is not in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33, the process returns to step S35. Consequently, the screen continues to be in the condition of the network content full screen display 32.
If it is determined, in step S37, that the simulated data broadcast display button has been operated, the network browser advances the process to step S39, and determines whether or not the screen is in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33. This determination too is carried out based on the simulated data broadcast display flag to be described hereafter. If it is determined, in step S39, that the screen is not in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33, the process is advanced to step S40. In step S40, the network browser sets the simulated data broadcast display flag in such a way as to indicate that the screen is in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33. In step S41, the network browser puts the screen into the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33 (the condition of FIG. 4C). Subsequently, the process is returned to step S36, and the process from there on is repeated.
That is, when the simulated data broadcast display 33 is being displayed without the reproduction of the network content finishing, as long as the predetermined second button is not operated again, the process is advanced to step S38, it is determined that the screen is in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33, the process is advanced to step S41, and the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33 is continued.
Conversely, when the simulated data broadcast display button is operated again when the screen is in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33 without the reproduction of the network content finishing, the process is advanced to step S39, it is determined that the screen is in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33, and the process is advanced to step S42. In step S42, the network browser resets the simulated data broadcast display flag in such a way as to indicate that the screen is not in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33. In step S43, the network browser finishes the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33. Subsequently, the process returns to step S35, and the process from there on is repeated. Consequently, the screen changes to the condition of the network content full screen display 32 shown in FIG. 4B.
According to the heretofore described network content process, it is possible to switch between the network content full screen display 32 and the simulated data broadcast display 33. Also, even in the event that the connection between the network browser and the server is cut with the screen in the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33, the condition of the simulated data broadcast display 33 is maintained, as shown in FIG. 6A. At this time, in the event that the network content is being progressively downloaded, only the network content display area 34 of the simulated data broadcast display 33 becomes blank, while the simulated data broadcast display 33 is maintained, as shown in FIG. 6B.
As heretofore described, according to the heretofore known TV, it is possible to execute the broadcast content process and the network content process. Consequently, with the heretofore known TV too, for example, the kinds of screen shift shown in FIGS. 7A to 7D are possible.
That is, it is possible to shift from the broadcast content full screen display 10 shown in FIG. 7A to the data broadcast display 20 shown in FIG. 7B, and from the data broadcast display 20 to the portal screen display 30 shown in FIG. 7C. Also, from the portal screen display 30, it is possible to shift, via the network content full screen display 32, to the simulated data broadcast display 33 shown in FIG. 7D. Furthermore, from the simulated data broadcast display 33, it is possible to shift to the broadcast content full screen display 10 in response to a channel selection operation (a depression or the like of a number button of the remote controller).